Could This Birthday Get Any Worse?
by HCHawke
Summary: Today is Selena's birthday. And of course, everything goes wrong. And then Laslow decides to butt in. Can the day get any worse, or will a certain philanderer turn things around for the better?
_Evening all. Just threw this together from a random idea, sort of hard to put together on a tablet, but hey, it works. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fire Emblem. Possible minor spoilers for the Hidden Truths DLC.
_

* * *

Selena awoke, rubbing sleep sand from her eyes. She still felt tired, though, much to her annoyance. ' _Gawds, I hate late shifts,'_ she thought to herself as she pulled herself out of bed. She enjoyed serving Lady Camilla, but sometimes she just wanted a break.

Pulling her coat on against the mid winter air, something dawned on her. "Hey! Today is the twenty-first. It's my birthday!" She realized with a grin, pulling on her best coat. ' _Wonder who will be the first to wish me a happy birthday.'_

As if on cue, Beruka entered the room the two shared, looking grimly indifferent as usual. "Selena," she greeted, moving towards her footlocker.

Selena grinned smugly. "Hey Beruka! Know what today is?" She asked.

Beruka glanced at the redhead, frowning. "It's Tuesday, January twenty-first. And you're working the night shift tonight in the kitchen," she replied with a distinct lack of birthday cheer, much to Selena's annoyance. Grabbing a spyglass and throwing it into her cloak, she began heading for the door.

Selena grumbled. "Know what _else_ is today?" She asked as her roommate and fellow retainer opened the door.

Beruka shrugged indifferently. "Fish stew night?" She said as she left, heading towards her post for the day, leaving Selena quietly fuming.

"How dare she not remember my birthday!" She shouted, stamping her foot. ' _Gawds, today's off to a crummy start. Someone better remember, or I'm going to have to kill something.'_

Little did she know, her day was only getting started.

* * *

Selena was walking down the halls of the fortress, still quietly fuming at how badly the morning had gone so far.

' _Unbelieveable. First, Beruka doesn't even acknowledge my birthday, then the showers are all cold. A freezing show on my birthday. And,_ naturally _, the hot springs are closed today for refurbishing. Corrin certainly loves to rebuild this castle at will…'_

So lost in her thoughts, she entered the mess hall to get some late breakfast when Arthur came barreling by her, shouting about bacon and justice, or some such nonsense. Selena was more concerned about the fact she narrowly avoided getting shoved face-first into a tray of oatmeal.

' _Well, that could have gone worse…'_ she thought to herself with a smirk. ' _At least I get a decent breakfast…'_

After piling a tray up decently with bacon, pancakes, and some oatmeal, she moved to find an open spot at one of the tables. Settling for a spot near Odin, his nose buried in his grimoire. She placed the tray on the table, sitting down in front of him.

"Morning Odin. Know what today is?" She asks with a smirk as she takes a large bite of bacon.

Odin peeked over the book with his traditional over the top smile. "Odin Dark never forgets the date," he replied. "Today is the twenty-first of January, a powerful day in history!"

Selena smiled. ' _At least someone remembered,'_ she thought to herself, finally feeling good about the day. "And what day would that be?" She asked.

His smile turned to a near manic grin. "Today is the day that Odin Dark begins his latest foray into the depths of his darkest mission yet! Seeking the ability to poison the enemies mess halls with the power of my mind!"

Selena looked at him, stunned for a moment, as she attempted to comprehend the depths of his stupidity. "You… what?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Think of it!" He exclaimed. "Our enemies brought low with the might power of breakfast bacon! It's genius only capable from the depths of the great Odin Dark's mind!"

Selena facepalmed, sighing in great exasperation. "Gawds, I don't know which is worse. The fact I expected you to know, or the fact I was dumb enough to ask you something and receive a normal answer…" she said, rubbing her tired eyes.

Odin frowned. "It's a brilliant plan! When Laslow gets back tomorrow, I'm sure he'll agree! I'm sure Corrin will fully endorse it at the next tactical meeting, too," he argued, snapping his grimoire shut and grabbing his empty tray, heading off.

Selena fumed. "Of course, another one forgot. Typical, gawds…" she muttered to herself. And she was about to enjoy the rest of her breakfast when Arthur returned. Before promptly slipping on some oatmeal on the ground, launching into Selena's back, slamming her into her breakfast.

' _My hair is covered in oatmeal, my coat has syrup and oatmeal all over it, everyone_ still _forgets it's my birthday, and now I have 'hero-boy' himself draped over me.'_

"Arthur? GET. OFF."

* * *

Selena was furious. After getting changed and getting most of the oatmeal out of her hair, with more of that freezing water from earlier, she had been sent to the training yard to assist with the training of some new recruits. Which would have suited her just fine if she could have actually _done_ something.

"No! Hold your blade _higher!_ Like _this_!" She shouted at a particularly annoying recruit, whose entire purpose seemed to be to make sure she didn't have a single quiet moment on her birthday. After demonstrating the slash for the _third_ time, she stepped back, crossing her arms. "Now, once again, from the top." She ordered.

Only to be disappointed again. "Gawds, it's not that hard! It's a simple overhead slash!" She shouted, sighing violently. She was about to demonstrate the ability with her own wooden practice sword _on_ said recruit when Jakob came out and shouted for her.

"Selena! It's time for kitchen duty!" He informed her, much to the redhead's relief and annoyance.

' _At least I'm working with Jakob,'_ she thought to herself grimly. She tossed her training blade at the recruit, who missed it completely and watched uselessly as it fell onto the ground. ' _Oh, these recruits won't last the season, I can see… Gawds, am I the only competent one in this army!?'_

She made her way over towards Jakob, deciding to try her luck once again. "So, know what today is?" She asked.

Jakob snorted. "Of course. Tonight you're working kitchen duty with Felicia."

* * *

Selena blinked, staring at Jakob in mild horror. "Oh, not again…"

Selena was so, _so,_ tired…

Thankfully, she only had a few injuries from tonight. Felicia was a walking disaster in the kitchen, unintentionally scalding, burning, and cutting Selena all throughout the night. ' _And if I have to survive one more night of fish stew, I'm going to scream.'_

To make matters worse, she had the _wonderful_ job of handing out food to everyone in the castle. All of which also forgot it was her birthday.

After spending the next _four_ hours scrubbing pots, and _another_ hour bandaging her various kitchen wounds before she could finally head back to her room. She entered to find Beruka sound asleep in her bunk. Selena sighed as she moved to her own bed, pulling her boots off tiredly.

' _Today officially sucked,'_ she thought to herself. ' _I've been ignored, beaten, burnt, cut, covered in oatmeal and syrup, exasperated to death in the training yard, and now both me and my best coat will smell like fish for days…'_

She was about to lay down on her bed to enjoy some well deserved sleep when a quiet knock sounded at her door. She sighed yet again, glancing over to Beruka, who remained asleep. ' _Of course… Life finds just one more way to dig into me… If whoever is on the other side of that door isn't a royal or on fire, they're dead,'_ she thought viciously.

Stomping over to the door, and finding it severely unsatisfying, bare feet hardly making any sound on the stone floor, she swung it open, glaring at whoever was interrupting her offtime. "Someone had better be dead, or you will be," she said, blinking in the dim light.

She made out the shape of Laslow, his hands behind his back, and what appeared to be a confused look on his face. "I apologize, Selena. I can come by later, if you prefer," He told her.

"What do you even want at this hour?" She asked tiredly. "Can't I get some blasted sleep after this nightmare of a day?"

Laslow swallowed. "Well, I just got back from that recon trip. You know Corrin, always looking for new hotspots to train in. Anyways, I just wanted to show you something," he replied, a smile on his face.

Selena glared at him. "Laslow, You are _this_ close to being killed and buried in the courtyard. Is. This. Necessary?" She asked, stressing the final words quietly and venomously. Much to her annoyance, though, his smile continued.

"After your night, I think you'll enjoy it," he told her, grabbing her hand to pull her down the hallways.

"Laslow, wait, damn it! I don't even have shoes on!"

* * *

Laslow eventually dragged her out to the courtyard of the fortress, not quite realizing how furious his friend was. When he turned around, however, he quickly released her hand and took a cautious step back. "Uh… I can explain," he started.

Selena crossed her arms, tapping her bare foot against the lawn, glaring at him with the intensity to melt through stone. "Laslow… Any last words?" She asked.

Laslow grinned in response. "Yes, actually. Look up."

Selena sighed, figuring if she humored him, she could sleep sooner. So she looked up. And saw a single, white feather drifting down in the dim moonlight. "Laslow..?" She asked curiously. Before he could explain, she heard a loud whiney above her. A powerful pegasus landed next to her, white feathers ruffling as it moved its snout into Selena's hand.

"Laslow, where did this come from?" She asked in disbelief, wondering if her lack of sleep had finally gotten to her.

The dancer chuckled. "Happy birthday, Sev," he told her with a large grin.

She glanced between him and the Pegasus, which seemed content to nuzzle her hand. She blinked when she realized that he both wished her a happy birthday and used her childhood nickname. "You remembered?" She asked.

His grin didn't falter at all. "Of curse! A beautiful girl like yourself, of course I'd remember your birthday," he explained.

Selena sighed. ' _Of course. He's just in it for tea or tail, as always…'_ she thought to herself bitterly. "No, I won't have tea with you. Whose Pegasus is this? I'm sure they want them back from your little scam," she spat.

Laslow's grin finally did falter, blinking in confusion. "Uh, come again?"

"Come on, Laslow, I'm tired, I'm sore, and I am _not_ in the mood to deal with your philandering," she continued, crossing her arms. The pegasus continued to poke her with her nose.

Laslow, however, shook his head. "I'm just trying to wish a friend a happy birthday," he informed her.

She huffed, closing her eyes. "Sure… The way everything else has gone today, I'm not buying that. I just… just want…" She stopped, hearing her voice begin to crack. After everything that had happened to her today, she just wanted to cry. So she did. She sat down in the courtyard, pulling her knees to her chest, and began crying.

"Here I am, middle of the courtyard at who knows how late at night, crying to a pegasus and a philandering pain in the neck after working most of the night. Laslow, just let me go to _sleep_!" She begged.

Laslow's expression fell as he walked over to her, kneeling next to her. "Hey, Sev… Come on. It's alright."

"No, it's not," she choked out between sobs. "The only thing that could make this day worse is if you shipped in my parents to get killed again", she spat.

Laslow flinched, placing a light hand on her shoulder. "Severa, please. I can explain all of this. I knew your birthday was coming up. I always remembered it. And I remembered our conversation when you, me, and Owain came here. How you regretted not changing things up and becoming a pegasus knight like your mother. So I decided to get you the chance," he told her, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry if it came off otherwise…"

She tugged at her sleeve, using it to wipe her eyes. "And, in your rush of _brilliance_ , did you, perhaps, remember _why_ I never became a pegasus knight? No pegasus could ever stand my temper," she threw back, still annoyed out of her mind, choking back sobs.

"I thought of that, actually. I spoke with a pegasus breeder about it when I went looking for your gift. The breed from Hoshido aren't technically pegasi per say, they're called sky horses. They're known for being easy to tame, and stick to their master's like glue. This one, from what he said, is particularly stubborn, but she's loyal to a fault. Kinda like someone else I know," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

Selena was too tired to argue, so she just leaned her head against his chest, completely exhausted. It wasn't long until her crying finally gave way to the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Selena awoke, rubbing sleep sand from her tired eyes. Unlike before, though, she didn't feel overtired. She frowned, glancing around. ' _Hey, what is this? This isn't my room.'_

Looking around worriedly, she first pulled the covers to make sure she was still clothed. Thankfully, she was. She then tried to remember why she was here, which brought her back to yesterday.

. ' _Yesterday. Ugh… Why'd I have to remember that?'_ She thought to herself as she began going through the previous day's mishaps. Freezing showers, wearing breakfast, utterly useless recruits, making dinner with the walking disaster, getting back to her room, Laslow…

With a start, she returned to locating where she was. She saw a battered shield with the emblem of Crown Prince Xander leaning against the other bed in the rroom. ' _Which means, if that's Laslow's bed, I'm in Peri's… What the hell happened last night?'_

As if on cue to answer her question, Laslow entered the room, a pair of familiar brown boots in one hand, a tray of food in the other. When he saw she was up, he smiled. "Morning Selena. Rest well?" He asked.

She quickly pulled the covers back over herself. "If you so much as touched me last night, Laslow, so help me gawds, I will cut you into pieces and feed you to a Faceless!" She shouted defensively, earning a small chuckle from her friend.

Setting the boots by the bed and the tray on the bedside, he held up his hands placatingly. "I assure you, madame, I would never think of it. Well, alright, I _might_ think of it, but after yesterday, I thought you could use a day off. Last night, I carried you back here and let you sleep it off. Peri's still off scouting for a few days, so she wouldn't need her bed."

She blinked, furious at him. "And now I'm going to have a reputation for sleeping in _your_ room… Ugh… And what if Lady Camilla or Corrin needed me for something, hmm?" She asked, already annoyed.

"I already took care of that," the dancer replied with his signature smile. "When I woke up, I sought out Lady Camilla and explained yesterday. She _insisted_ that you be given the day off to make up for it. And with Beruka off scouting, Lady Camilla offered to help make up for it with today."

She growled. "What time is it?" She asked as she began studying her breakfast. It looked good right about now.

"About an hour before midday. Lady Camilla insisted you get as much sleep as you wanted. Now, enjoy your breakfast, and I give you my word, you were undisturbed since I carried you here when you fell asleep last night."

Selena was still mildly annoyed but decided to let it slide, sitting up and pulling the tray into her lap. "...Thanks…" she mumbled.

Laslow grinned. "What was that?" He asked."I didn't quite catch it."

She growled at her philandering friend. "You heard me just fine. Now go get one of my coats from my room, will ya? I'm not spending another day in this one, it still smells like fish. And don't even _think_ of rifling through my drawers!"

* * *

After a nice breakfast and a clean change of clothes, the pair made their way to the courtyard, where her pegasus waited with another familiar figure and her wyvern.

"Afternoon Lady Camilla," Selena greeted as they arrived.

The princess of Nohr smilled. "Good afternoon, my dear. Happy belated birthday. I'm so terribly sorry for how yesterday treated you."

Selena reddened a bit. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for the day off," she told Camilla.

The princess smiled at her loyal retainer. "Selena, don't worry about it my dear. Now, come, it's time for your lessons."

Selena noticed Laslow grin from the corner of her eye. "Lessons?" She asked, confused.

Camilla nodded. "Well of course. How can you be an effective sky terror like myself and Beruka without the proper instruction?" She questioned as if it were obvious.

She was nearly speechless. "I don't know what to say… Thank you, my lady," she replied.

Camilla smiled, closing her eyes and waving her hand. "Think nothing of it, my dear. Besides, you should thank Laslow here for bringing the events of yesterday to my attention. I truly am blessed with such a loyal, hard working retainer such as yourself. This is the least I could do," she explained, moving to hop onto her own wyvern, Marzia.

Selena glanced back at Laslow, who appeared to have reddened a bit, kicking the ground shyly. "I'll finish this conversation with you later," she threatened as she made her way to her own pegasus. "And if I get thrown off by your birthday gift, I'm going to throw you from the fortress walls!"

* * *

Her lessons had gone rather well, all told. She hadn't been thrown off once, and she found her pegasus was, while as stubborn as her, was also as competitive as she was. When Camilla offered a race of sorts, Selena and her pegasus, whom she decided to call Tanith, after the legend of the severe retainer of Tellius, went all out, nearly crashing, but managed to narrowly defeat the axe-wielding princess and her wyvern. The pair eventually made their way back towards the courtyard, where Selena spotted Laslow working through several of his dance routines.

' _He always was graceful. That's one thing he inherited from his mother,'_ she thought to herself with a faint smile. Camilla and her both landed, gaining Laslow's attention.

"Welcome back," he told them cheerfully, his signature smile in place. "How'd it go?"

"Selena is a natural," Camilla complimented. "With her and Beruka at my wings, our enemy will stampede over each other to find cover," she said with a predatory smile.

Selena allowed herself a proud smile, running her hands through Tanith's mane. "I can't thank you enough, Lady Camilla."

Camilla waved it away. "Again, it was the least I could do. The rest of the day is yours to enjoy. Now, come. Dinner should be served soon," she informed the pair as she led Marzia towards their aviary.

"What're we having?" Selena shouted as the princess sauntered off.

"Fish stew, I believe."

Selena groaned, causing Laslow to chuckle. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

Again, he held up his hands, placatingly. "I'm sorry. Just a bit amused by your aversion to fish stew."

She glared. "I've had to make it three nights this week. I am so _tired_ of smelling like fish…" After a moment, though, an interesting thought popped into her head. "Hey, Laslow?"

"Yes, Selena?"

"You have your coinpurse on you?" She asked, gears turning in her mind.

Laslow blinked, his smile faltering. "Is this a rhetorical question?" He asked, suddenly a tad concerned.

Selena simply grinned as she watched one of his hands naturally move to protect a small pouch on his belt. With a swift hop, she saddled back onto Tanith. "Get on," she commanded.

By this point, Laslow was past confused. "Uh… Are you going to rob me?" He asked cautiously.

"No, stupid. Gawds, just get on. It's your fault that people saw me leave your room, and if I have to put up with idiotic rumors, the least you can do is buy me some dinner _other_ than fish stew. So get on already!" She explained, getting slightly annoyed as she reached down an arm to pull him up.

Cautiously, he took it, pulling himself up onto the back of the pegasus, behind her. Unsure what exactly to do, he lightly placed his hands on her sides, as if she was wearing a bear trap beneath her coat to crush his hands.

She sighed, exasperated. "No, like this," she said, pulling his hands forward and around her midsection. "If you hold on like this, you won't fall off," she rationalized, doing her best to ignore the heat rushing to her face. ' _It's only to make sure my meal ticket doesn't fall off before I get dinner,'_ she told herself.

Laslow meshed his fingers together, hugging her stomach. "You know, Selena, a romantic, sunset pegasus ride and a rather forceful invitation to dinner. A guy might get the wrong idea," he teased.

She was so glad he was behind her and couldn't see her face as they took off. Her face that was currently as red as her hair. "Oh, sh-shut up! Gawds, for that comment, now you're taking me shopping after dinner!"

Laslow chuckled as the pair flew to a nearby town, landing near a nice restaraunt. After Selena had enjoyed a wonderful meal that blew through the majority of Laslow's weekly earnings, she then dragged him through three different shops in town buying random bits and bobs, whatever struck her fancy. Finally the pair made it back to Tanith, with Selena riding in front, and Laslow hoping that his arms could stay wrapped around Selena to both not fall off, and to keep the bags tied to his arms from falling on their ride back.

"Wow," Laslow said behind her.

"What?" She asked as she piloted her pegasus back towards the fortress, enjoying the feeling of freedom it granted her.

"Look to the left. The sun setting."

Shooting a glance, Selena was surprised to see the skies. The sun had just dipped below the hills in the distance, and the skies were lit up with breathtaking pinks, reds, and purples. She felt a smile tugging at her lips. ' _Alright, today's made up for yesterday'_ she decided. ' _And it's all because of a certain cornball philanderer.'_

As Tanith touched down in the courtyard, the pair dismounted and stretched, with Laslow setting the bags down on the courtyard lawn for the moment.

"Well. That was pleasant. If expensive," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. Suck it up," she told him with a smirk.

Laslow chuckled in response. "Of course. I should count myself lucky that such a beautiful and intelligent lady such as yourself decided to take yours truly out to dinner. Such a moment I'll treasure forever, and my wallet likely will, too" he replied playfully, annoying Selena.

"And there you go with the corny lines and shameless flirting. Couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?" She said, huffing and crossing her arms.

Laslow's signature smile didn't falter. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently.

Selena stamped her foot on the courtyard lawn, also annoyed that the lawn didn't make a satisfying stomping noise, even with boots. "You say things like that to every girl, all the time. It loses meaning, Laslow. If everyone is special, then no one is. It's no wonder no one falls for your lines. Look, if you're going to use this as just another way to get into my pants, just go back to your quarters for the night."

He frowned. "That's… not what I was trying to do," he argued weakly.

"But that's how you come off! For all I know, this was just a big elaborate scheme to make people think we're together!" She shouted. "Gawds, that's all you care about…"

Laslow swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck. "Selena, I'm sorry. This wasn't just some elaborate plot. I just… I wanted to give you a special birthday. Listen, I know this may sound corny, but you, Odin, and I, we're all each other has. Of everyone we know in this world, I trust you more than anyone else, Prince Xander and Odin included. We've been through everything together. Our parents passing, losing the war, following Lucina into another war, fighting Grima himself, coming here… Through all of it, you've been there. And I've been here for you."

Selena sighed, glaring at the ground, confused.

Laslow continued. "Listen, I'm sorry if your birthday didn't happen exactly like you wanted. I did my best. I just… I wanted you to be happy. Apparently I can't even do that right…" he finished with a sigh, heading towards the fortress.

' _He seems sincere,'_ she thought to herself. "Laslow… wait."

When the dancer stopped, glancing back, Selena took a deep breath. "You still didn't get me what I wanted for my birthday," she told her, mustering up her best annoyed look, though it was softened by the light pink blush on her cheeks.

Laslow frowned in confusion. "How's that? You nearly bought three stores out of things, and I even got you a pegasus. What else could you possibly want?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Gawds, are you seriously this daft?" She asked, gathering up her courage. "You can't just say something like that and storm off without so much as a fight."

Laslow's confusion grew. "But… but you told me to-"

"I don't care what I told you to do! People in love say things they don't-" Selena stopped short, her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she just blurted.

Laslow's own mouth dropped open in shock. "Uh… should I start running?" He asked, his look of shock quickly turning to one of mild terror, knowing full well Selena's temper.

Selena had since turned as red as her hair, partially between embarrassment and horror. ' _How could I say that._ WHY _did I say that?!'_ She mentally screamed at herself. "Uh… n-no, you don't have to run…" she replied weakly. ' _What do I even say now?'_

The two stood there, staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. This continued for a moment before Tanith took matters into her own hands. Or hooves, as it were. She stepped forward, nudging Selena in the back roughly, causing the redhead to stumble forward.

When Laslow saw this, he moved forward to catch her. "Hey there, easy. You alright?" He asked, his expression slightly worried.

She shook her head, steadying herself in his arms. "Yeah, I'm alright. Of course, I get the pegasus with the attitude problem…" she muttered before realizing where she was, her face matching her hair again.

Laslow smiled, bringing a hand to her cheek. "You're cute when you're embarrassed or angry…" he told her with a smirk.

Selena sputtered. "That's- You're- I'm going to- OH, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted. And Laslow's chuckling served only to make her more furious. ' _And of course, I happen to be the_ one _girl who happened to fall for his cornball lines… Why, out of everyone, did I have to have a crush on Laslow of all people? The one who flirts with everyone with a pulse.'_

Despite all this, she remained frozen in his arms. Laslow's smile warmed as he moved to brush some hair behind her ear. "Did you mean it?" He asked.

"I... " she started, trying to put her own feelings into perspective.

"It's alright, Sev. If you really didn't mean it, I'll leave you alone for now. I just-"

Laslow was cut off as Selena leaned forward, kissing the idiotic, philandering, sweet boy. After a moment, she pulled back, glaring at him, her face red.

"There. Now wipe that stupid look off your face," she told him. "And if I catch you flirting with another girl _ever_ , I will grind you up and feed you to Tanith, understood?" She told him. She took some enjoyment from the stunned, red expression on Laslow's face.

"But… you were so adamant against being with me. What changed?" He asked, knowing he probably shouldn't push his luck, but realizing that he should probably question things for his own reference.

"Gawds, well of course I was angry. You flirt with everyone, after all. If we're going to be an _us_ , I need to know you're going to be here for me," she told him nervously.

"Uh… well… Wait, what am I saying," he said, shaking his head. "Selena, I'd cut off my right arm to be with you. I just… always thought you didn't like me. I guess I just wanted someone to be with me through it all. You're an incredible woman, Selena."

Her expression stayed confused, her cheeks red. "Are you… being completely straight with me?" She asked.

He nodded. "If you'll have me, Selena, I'm willing to devote my life to making you happy. In the end, that's all I've ever really wanted, I guess. Someone to love and to love me back. After living through our future, I guess I was just desperate to find someone who wouldn't leave me like my parents did," he told her.

Selena nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Alright. We're a thing now. And if I find you flirting with anyone, I will kill you. Clear?" She asked.

He smiled, nodding. "Deal. Happy birthday Sev." he told her, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

She smiled. "Thanks, , I'm going to take my bags back to my room and attempt to get some _someone_ doesn't interrupt me…" she said, her smile turning to a smirk.

Laslow reddened. "Uh… c-can I help c-carry your ba-bags?" He stuttered nervously.

Selena sighed. "You really are daft, aren't you?" She told him. "Beruka's out on scouting, now grab my bags and take them to my room before I change my mind."

Laslow nodded, still red. "Uh, alright. Where are you going?"

"Duh. I have to get Tanith set up in the aviary. Unless _someone's_ too afraid to finally spend a night with a _pretty giiiiiiirl_ ," she teased with a smirk. She chuckled as the boy turned as red as her hair. ' _Maybe being with him and teasing him will be fun after all. Best. Birthday. Ever.'_

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed that, I'm decently happy with it. Have a great evening!_


End file.
